castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Galamoth
is a giant boss who resides in the Floating Catacombs of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and has the power to unleash Dark and Thunder attacks from his scepter. He has a 10,000 year plan to take over the throne of the Netherworld.Galamoth's Japanese description in Symphony of the Night: "一万年計画で魔界の王の座を狙う魔神" Background This boss was originally the end boss of Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun and his appearance in Symphony of the Night is one of the toughest battles in the game. He also makes a cameo appearance in Aria of Sorrow as an Ability Soul that can see past areas blocked by time. This soul is found after defeating Legion and past the room with the Rippers. Galamoth plays into the plot of Castlevania Judgment as the power behind the main antagonist, although he himself does not actually appear in the game. Galamoth attempts to take the throne by eliminating the time period in which Dracula reigned by sending his minion, the Time Reaper, on what is presumably an assassination mission. Appearances ''Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun Galamoth is the main villain in ''Boku Dracula-kun. He tries to take over Kid Dracula's father's army of undead while he is absent, succeeding in such malevolent task. Kid Dracula then sets on a journey to stop him, aided with some help from Death. After venturing through many different places and overcoming multiple hardships facing his father's old army, he finally arrives to Galamoth's lair and defeats him in a one-on-one battle, after which Galamoth is banished back to his own dimension, not without swearing to get revenge first. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In ''Symphony of the Night, Galamoth is a giant monster with plans to take over the Netherworld. He is one of the toughest bosses in the game and uses his scepter to unleash Hit and Thunder attacks in an attempt to defeat Alucard. Alucard eventually destroys this monster and continues on his quest to defeat his father. His attack pattern is as follows: #He raises his scepter and fires eight black orbs (92 ATK, Hit). #He crouches and uses his scepter to fire a stream of lightning (98 ATK, Thunder). #He fires a crescent shaped lightning bolt (98 ATK, Thunder). #He attempts to kick Alucard (85 ATK, Hit). Galamoth's main weakness is his head, which has 0 defense, although due to his height, it's difficult to hit. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow nullifying the time-stopping magic of the Chronomage in ''Aria of Sorrow.]] Galamoth's soul appears in Aria of Sorrow as an Ability Soul which Soma has to absorb so that he is able to get past the Chronomage. This soul allows him to recognize places in which time has been stopped. It can be found inside of a soul-keeper in the depths of the Underground Cemetery (only accessible after defeating Legion). With the soul acquired, Soma may then return to the long corridor at the Inner Quarters and dispel the Chronomage's time-stopping magic, giving him access to the children's quarters, where he will find the Ancient Book 2. ''Castlevania Judgment Galamoth plays into the plot of ''Judgment as the driving force behind the main antagonist, although he himself does not actually appear in the game. Galamoth, described as a being from 10,000 years in the future, attempts to take the throne by eliminating the time period in which Dracula reigned by sending his minion, the Time Reaper, on what is presumably an assassination mission. Aeon takes the steps necessary to prevent the Time Reaper from succeeding in carrying out Galamoth's orders. Enemy Data Item Data Trivia *The time Galamoth sent the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future coincides with how long Kid Dracula was asleep for in Boku Dracula-kun, where he is originally from. *The quickest ways to defeat Galamoth in Symphony of the Night, are to either use the Shield Rod and Alucard Shield combo, or to use one or two Crissaegrims. **Equipping the Beryl Circlet will allow Alucard to remain unharmed by Galamoth's lightning magic, turning this normally difficult battle into an easy victory. *In Boku Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula (GB), after defeating Garamoth, the player will be awarded with a big coin with the face of Ebisumaru printed on it. References es:Galamoth Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Thunder Bosses Category:Time Travelers Category:Boku Dracula-kun Characters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Judgment Characters Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Bosses Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses